


The Simple Things

by Misstrickster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, patient AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac gets into a car accident and ends up in the hospital. Where he ends up meeting Scott a fellow patient with crooked smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Yes Erica I got mom’s gift; I just picked it up.” Isaac said as he unlocked his car and got in.

“I will stop by on my way to work; ok bye.” Isaac hung up his phone and started his car.”

He glanced back and seeing it was clear, backed up.

Another car came around the corner. The driver didn’t see Isaac until it was too late.

The car collided with the passenger side of Isaac's car.

Glass flew everywhere slicing through Isaac’s skin.

Isaac heard as sickening crack in his arm. He threw his head away from the crash in panic.

His head collided with the glass on the window. Isaac’s vision blurred as he tried to stay conscious.

He felt blood drip down his forehead. His eyes drooped and he slipped in and out of consciousness.

Sirens were heard in the distance and Isaac smiled as he finally let unconsciousness take him.

 

Isaac was pried out of the car and loaded into the ambulance. The paramedics regulated his breathing and rushed to the emergency room.

Isaac was in the emergency room for five hours and was moved to a hospital room when he was deemed stable.

The nurses moved him to a shared hospital room that was already occupied.

“Hey Harriet, I am finally getting a roommate?” The other patient asked

Harriet nodded, “Yeah Scott, this poor man has been through a lot so I don’t know how talkative he will be.”

The nurses moved Isaac to the unoccupied bed.

Harriet turned to Scott. “Don’t bother him too much, ok?”

Scott smiled and nodded.  The nurses left the room.

Scott smiled and sat back looking over his new roommate. Isaac’s head was bandaged and he had a thick cast on his arm.

“A broken arm and a concussion, most likely.” Scott mentioned to no one.

Scott settled back and yawned. He smiled at Isaac and fell asleep.

 

Isaac groaned; his head was pounding. He shifted and opened his eyes.

“Hey, you’re finally awake!” Scott commented.

Isaac groaned and grabbed his head with his uninjured hand. “I feel like I got hit in the head with a truck.”

Scott laughed. “Well you kinda did, the nurse said you got in a bad car accident.”

Isaac looked over at Scott. “I did?" Isaac asked surprised. "I don’t remember anything.”

“Let’s start with something easy; do you remember your name?” Scott asked.

Isaac thought for a moment. His head ached the more he tried to remember.

He looked around the room for some sign of who he was. His eyes fell on the hospital band showing his name.

“I’m Isaac; at least that’s what my hospital band says.” He looked over at Scott.

“Nice to meet you Isaac; I’m Scott.” Scott said with a smile.

“Hi Scott, can you do me a favor and call the nurse and tell her my head is pounding?” 

“Sure just sit back and relax, I’ll call Cheryl.” Scott pressed his call button next to his bed and kept quiet as to not worsen Isaac’s headache.

The nurse walked into the room and smile at the boys. “Hello boys, how are you today?”

Scott smiled at her. “Isaac’s head hurts and I am great, thank you Cheryl.”

The nurse nodded and went to the end of Isaac’s bed to check his notes. “Well Mr. Lahey it looks like you’re way overdue for some pain medication; let me grab my cart and I can get you some pills.”

Isaac nodded as the nurse exited the room. Isaac laid back and tried to clear his head of the headache.

Cheryl walked back in with a rolling cart with a monitor on it and a handheld scanner attached. She wheeled over to Isaac.

Cheryl gently pulled his arm with the hospital bracelet closer and scanned the bracelet. She released his arm and moved to help Isaac sit up.

Once in the sitting position; she handed him his pills and water.

Isaac gulped down the pills and sighed in relief when they began to kick in.

Isaac opened and his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. He turned to the nurse who gave him a kind smile.

“Isaac you get two of these painkillers every six hours, if they pain feels unbearable after you take the medication please let us know so we can get you immediate help.” She informed him.

Isaac nodded in understanding. “Now that you’re awake we can send in the doctor to check you over and discuss things with you."

"Is that ok?” She asked

Isaac nodded again.

Cheryl smiled, “Good, I will send the doctor in as soon as she’s available.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Isaac said with a smile.

Cheryl smiled and exited the room to find the doctor.

“You’ll like the doctor, I have met all the doctors on this floor and they are all great.” Scott said smiling.

Isaac returned a shy smile. He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted as the door opened and the doctor walked in.

She smiled at both boys. “Hello Scott, doing well I hope.”

Scott nodded. “As well as the situation allows.”

The doctor turned her attention to Isaac. “Hello Isaac I am Dr. Deaton; how are you feeling?”

“My head still aches and I can’t remember much about the accident or anything else." He told her "Besides that I am fine.” He added

Dr. Deaton nodded. “I’m sorry to hear that; unfortunately you had a severe concussion which can cause memory loss and head pains."

"The impact also broke your arm in two places.” She explained

She leaned against the bed. “We will also need to do a scan to check for internal damage; we did a basic scan but we want to check again now that you are awake.”

“Why couldn’t you do it while I was asleep?” Isaac asked.

“The brain performs differently when we are awake as to when we are asleep, we already have a scan from when you are asleep now if you will allow we will get one now that you are awake.” She explained

Isaac nodded. “Ok, that’ll be fine.”

Dr. Deaton smiled and stood up straight. “Excellent, I will call in Cheryl to bring you a wheelchair and we will get the scan done.”

Dr. Deaton turned and exited the room.

Cheryl entered the room seconds later and helped Isaac into a wheelchair.

The ride to the scan room was a quiet and quick one.

Cheryl pushed the wheelchair into the room.

A big machine with a bed connected sat in one corner and an open door in the other.

Two more doctors came through the door and addressed Isaac.

“Hello Isaac, I am Dr. McCall and this Dr. Stevens.” Isaac nodded to both of them as Cheryl locked his wheelchair into place.

“We’ll be doing a simple scan to check your brain.” Dr. McCall explained.

Cheryl stepped back and allowed both the doctors to gently lift Isaac out of the chair.

They helped him over to the bed.

Isaac laid down and they laid a blanket over him.

“You will see some red lines as it scans but that’s nothing to be alarmed by.” Dr. McCall explained.

Isaac nodded as the machine started up.

His chair moved back and the red lines danced in his vision as the machine scanned.

As soon as it started, it was over.

The doctors walked back over and helped Isaac up and back to his chair. They draped the blanket around his back and unlocked the wheelchair.

“Dr. Deaton will meet with you again when the test results are done, but until then Cheryl will take you back to your room so you can rest.” Dr. McCall explained.

Isaac nodded and thanked them before he was wheeled out the door.

Cheryl locked his chair and helped him back to his bed. “Press your call button if you need anything.”

Isaac nodded in understanding.

Cheryl smiled and exited the room.

“I’m sure you have nothing to worry about, besides if you did you probably wouldn’t have woken up.” Scott said with a smile.

Isaac turned his head towards his roommate. “Thanks for that.”

Scott scratched his head in embarrassment. “Sorry, I haven’t had a roommate in a long time; not since Danny died.”

“How long have you been here?” Isaac asked curiously

“I’ve been here for 8 months; that’s about the time I started getting really bad.” Scott explained.

“What do you mean really bad?” Isaac questioned.

Scott opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the door opening.

Dr. Deaton entered the room. “Hello boys, Isaac your results are back.”

She grabbed a folded chair from where it sat in the corner and sat in between the boys’ beds.

“Good news, you have no internal damage but we will need to keep you in the hospital for a few days while you regain your memory and your arm heals.” She said addressing Isaac.

Isaac nodded. “When will I get out?”

“When you have some memory back, until then you just need to rest.” She said

Dr. Deaton stood and placed the paperwork next to Isaac’s bed.

“I will be in and out the next couple of days to check your progress, if you need anything minor or the pain gets too bad press your call button and the nurse will help you, also press it if you need assistance getting anywhere.” She turned towards the door

“Oh and before I forget, you two have visitors; would you like me to allow them in?” She asked

Both boys nodded. “Alright, they will be up soon.”

She turned and left the room. Isaac turned his attention back to Scott to continue their previous discussion.

Scott smiled at him. “Awesome! we got visitors; I wonder who it is.”

“Scott, before they get here; what did you mean about what you said before.” Isaac asked

“Oh it was nothing, I’m just sick like everyone else here; I’m getting better though I should be out in the next couple of days.” Scott said with a smile.

“What do you have exactly?” Isaac asked.

“Oh nothing really, just some problems with my brain nothing to be concerned about.” Scott replied.

“Oh well I’m glad you’re doing ok then; glad to have you as my roommate.” Isaac said smiling.

Scott smiled back as the door to the room opened.

A small group of people walked in and walked to stand their family member.

Isaac smiled as Scott was hugged by what he assumed to be his brother and father and turned to the few people next to him.

He studied each of them hoping for a spark of recognition.

He frowned sadly when nothing came to him but quickly transformed that into a smile for them.

Before him stood four people two women and two men, the men were tall and well-built while the woman were small and athletic.

The woman with blonde hair addressed him. “Hi Isaac, you may not know me but I’m your sister Erica.”

She pointed to the tall, dark skinned man beside her. “This is your brother-in-law Boyd.”

She pointed to the brown hair woman. “That’s your friend Allison.”

Finally pointing to the last man, a rugged man with a frown thoroughly in place. “This is our cousin Derek; do you remember any of us?” She asked

Isaac shook his head. “No, I’m sorry I don’t.”

There faces fell.

“It’s ok, you’ll remember soon enough.” Erica said with a smile.

“Yeah you have only been in here a day, be patient.” Boyd commented.

“I know I just feel bad.” Isaac replied.

“Well don’t feel bad there is nothing you can do.” Allison said with a smile.

Isaac nodded and looked up when Derek laid a hand on his shoulder. “We’re just glad you’re ok and awake.”

Isaac smiled at his cousin. “How long was I out?” Isaac asked.

“About a day and a half, I was wondering if you’d ever wake up; unconscious people make for bad conversations.” Scott said.

They turned their attention to the other small group. “Sorry, I didn’t know that was a private conversation.” Scott said.

“No, it’s fine.” Allison said with a smile. “We wouldn’t have known anyways.”

Scott smiled. “Oh, before I forget Dad, Stiles this is my new roommate Isaac.”

“Isaac this is my Dad, John and my brother Stiles.” Scott said nodding towards his family.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Isaac and this is my family.” He turned toward his family. “I can’t remember your names, sorry.”

“No it’s fine.” Erica said with a smile. “I’m Erica, that’s Boyd, that’s Allison and this is Derek.” She said motioning to them.

It was quiet for a while before Stiles spoke up. “So what exactly does he have shoved up his ass cause it’s way bigger than a stick.” Stiles said referring to Derek.

John reached behind his son and smacked him across the head. “Ow child abuse, so can he taste it?”

John smacks him again. “Ow, ok sorry!”

“On that note we should be going.” John said with a smile. “Nice meeting you all; Isaac we’ll probably see you again.”

Isaac nodded. Erica and Allison hugged him and prepared to leave as well.

Derek set down a piece of paper on his bedside table. “Call us if you need anything; we’ll try to get you out as soon as possible.”

Isaac nodded. “Ok, I will.” He waved at them as they left.

The room was quiet after they left.

Scott stretched his arms. “I don’t know about you but I’m ready for bed.”

Isaac nodded yawning. He reached up and turned off the light and snuggled into his bed.

It wasn’t long until he drifted off.

Isaac tossed and turned in his sleep.

Screams filled his head; he clenched his eyes shut trying to block out the noise.

The screaming grew louder. Isaac’s eyes snapped open and he jerked his head toward the source of the screams.

“Scott, what’s the matter?” Isaac asked worriedly

“I can’t see, I can’t see!” Scott screamed

Isaac reached over to give Scott a calming touch.

The hand was slapped away as Scott continued to scream.

Isaac shook in fear and groped around for his call button.

His fingers shook as he pressed the button again and again until the nurses rushed into the room.

They rushed over to Scott and tried to calm him down.

The boy grew frantic and continued to scream.

Isaac covered his ears to attempt to block out the screams.

He squeezed his eyes shut as tears gathered in his eyes.

The screams were still heard over the cover of his hands.

Suddenly, the screams stopped and Isaac moved his hands.

Scott’s body was still and he was quiet. The nurse walked over to Isaac after checking out Scott.

“ Mr. Lahey, thank you for calling us, Mr. McCall is stable and should remain out through the rest of the night; are you ok?” She asked

Isaac nodded and wiped his eyes. “I’m fine but what happen to Scott?”

The nurse sighed sadly. “Mr. McCall is very sick and that’s all I can tell you.”

“Is he going to be alright?” Isaac asked

The nurse gave him an apologetic look. “I’m afraid not, now no more questions you need your rest.”

The nurse turned away and walked to the door.

Isaac turned in his bed and tried to go back to sleep.

He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable until early into the morning when he finally dosed off.

Isaac was shaken awake a few hours after he dosed off.

“Wake up sleepy head; we get to go outside today.” Scott said excitedly.

Isaac groaned and opened his eyes. “What time is it?”

“9am, you can have breakfast outside, the nurses are already here to take us.” Scott pulled his arm urging him out of bed.

Isaac pushed himself up with his good arm and pulled himself out of bed.

The nurses pulled over two wheelchairs and helped the boys into them.

The nurses secured the wheelchairs. “Hang on boys; we’ll be outside before you know it.”

The ride to the outside was quiet. Isaac glanced at Scott wanting to ask about last night but kept his mouth shut.

They were wheeled through the side doors into a small courtyard.

It was a sunny summer day with a light breeze.

There were a few other patients already outside; Isaac smiled as the sunlight washed over his skin.

“Alright boys, we’ll come back in an hour to get you.” One of the nurses said locking the wheelchairs in place.

Isaac moved to stand up, his legs were shaking from being in bed so long.

It felt good to stand again and let the sun beat down on his skin. He turned back and smiled at Scott who was being helped out of the wheelchair by a nurse.

The nurse helped him over to a bench.

“Now don’t push yourself, we don’t need you fainting.” Isaac heard the nurse say.

Scott nodded. “I’ll be fine, Jerry.”

Jerry gave him a curt nod and went back to the wheelchair.

He and the other nurses wheeled the wheelchairs back inside.

Isaac looked around the courtyard; it was a small garden with pathways of stone running through it.

There seemed to be every flower imaginable growing as well as some vegetables.

“They are probably gonna use some of those vegetables in dinner.” Scott said with a smile.

Scott patted beside him on the bench beckoning Isaac over.

Isaac wobbled over and sat down next to Scott.

“Beautiful garden isn’t it; back when I was in better shape they use to let me come out and plant flowers and veggies.” Scott told him.

Isaac frowned at the reminder of Scott’s health.

“Scott you said that you’ve been here for 8 months, what really brought you here?” Isaac asked

“An illness and a disease just like everyone else.” Scott told him

“But what do you have?” Isaac questioned

“Nothing big, Isaac.” Scott told him

“That’s not true; I remember the outburst from last night. What is wrong with you!” Isaac shouted

Scott flinched and he frowned. “Why do you need to know?”

Isaac gave him a sad smile. “I want to know before things get too far; I like you Scott and want to know what is hurting you.”

Scott shook his head. “I promise you it’s nothing big, but if you want to know I will tell you.” He covered Isaac’s hand with his.

Isaac squeezed his hand. “I want to know.”

Scott nodded. “I’m a little sick, I have cancer but I’m getting better, I promise.”

“It is brain cancer isn’t it?” Isaac asked

Scott nodded. “It’s fine my doctor said my last scan was promising.”

“When was your last scan?” Isaac questioned

Scott smiled at him. “Last week, I am due for another one next week.”

Isaac smiled. “That’s great, will you be ok till them.”

Scott nodded and enveloped Isaac in a hug. “I will be fine.”

Isaac laid his head on Scott shoulders and breathed in his scent letting it relax him.

Scott moved back from the hug. “Now that we got that settled we can enjoy this beautiful California day.”

Isaac let out a deep breath and rested his head against Scott’s shoulder. “I’m still a little tired, do you mind if I sleep?”

Scott shook his head. “No problem, they’ll wake you when they come back.”

Scott rested his head on top of Isaac and followed him into sleep.

Isaac was shaken awake an hour later.

Jerry smiled at Isaac. “Sorry to wake you boys but Isaac your sister is here.”

Scott rubbed his eyes. “That was such a short nap.”

“We should get you back to bed Scott; Isaac we will bring you into the lobby so you can see your sister.” Jerry and the other nurse wheeled over the chairs and helped the boys into the chairs.

Isaac and Scott were wheeled back inside and down a narrow hall before they parted ways.

“I’ll see you back in the room.” Scott shouted as he was wheeled away.

Isaac was wheeled over to a small sitting area were Erica sat doing a puzzle.

She looked up when the pair approached. Erica smiled at her brother.

The nurse parked Isaac on the side of the table. “Can you wheel him back to the room when you’re done?” He asked Erica.

Erica nodded. “Yes thank you, nurse Christopher.” She said looking at his badge.

He nodded and left the two alone.

Erica smiled at Isaac. “Remember me?” She asked

“From what they tell me, you’re my sister.” He answered.

Erica smiled and nodded. “Yes I am your big sister I was here yesterday but I see your memory hasn’t improved.

Isaac shook his head. “No, sorry, I have a doctor’s visit later today.”

Erica nodded in understanding. “So how do you like it here, are they treating you well?”

Isaac nodded. “Yeah they are treating me well, I like my roommate.”

“Yeah, that Scott kid; what’s up with him?” She asks

“What do you mean?” Isaac asks

“What does he got?” Erica replies.

“He’s got cancer, but he is getting better.” Isaac said quickly

“You’re sure he’s getting better, he told you that?” Erica questioned touching his arm gently.

Isaac moved his arm away. “Yeah he said his last test came back good, he’s got another test scheduled next week.”

Isaac gave her a confused look. “Why do you care so much?”

“Well I saw you two in the courtyard and you seem to be getting close to him and I just don’t want you to get hurt.” She said.

“I’m not gonna get hurt, he’s gonna get better and then when we’re both out we can get to know each other without all the test tubes and wires everywhere.” Isaac said getting defensive.

Erica took in a deep breath and placed her hand over his. “If you’re sure I will trust you, just be careful.”

Isaac nodded. “I would like to go back to my room, I’m tired.”

Erica nodded and unlocked his wheelchair to roll him back to the room.

When they entered the room Scott was talking on the phone.

“Yeah, I know Stiles, uh-huh; yeah ok bye.” Scott hung up the phone and smiled at the duo.

“Hi Erica, hope you and Isaac had fun.”  Scott said

Erica smiled back and locked Isaac’s chair into place and helped her brother to his bed.

“Well I’ll call you in a few days and your doctor is giving me information.” Erica informed her brother.

Isaac nodded and waved to Erica as she exited the room.

He turned his attention to Scott. “What did Stiles have to say?”

Scott smiled. “Just that mom misses me and that they would visit this weekend.”

Isaac nodded. “I see, so what do we do now?”

“Well they should be picking us up in a few minutes for a checkup and to meet with our doctors, until then we wait.” Scott said grinning.

Isaac nodded in understanding. As if on cue the nursing staff came into the room with two wheelchairs.

“Hi Cheryl, who we meeting with today?” Scott asked

Cheryl smiled. “Scott I got you with Dr. Phillips and Isaac you’re back with Dr. Deaton.”

Cheryl and her fellow nurse helped the boys into the wheelchairs.

Cheryl wheeled Isaac outside and Scott followed.

“Meet you back in the room in an hour!” Scott yelled as he was wheeled away.

Isaac nodded even though he knew Scott couldn’t see him.

“So Isaac, how are you doing?” Cheryl asked

“I’m doing fine; Scott is making this stay easy although I still don’t remember anything.” He told her

She smiled down at him. “Scott is a very special boy, we wish he was here on happier terms but he’s been nothing but a joy.”

“Yeah Scott told me he has cancer but he said he was getting better.” Isaac smiled back

Cheryl frowned. “He told you he was getting better, that doesn’t seem like him to lie.”

Isaac grew confused. “What do you mean lie?”

“Well he didn’t technically lie.” She said

“What is wrong with Scott, Cheryl?” Isaac asked

“Ah Cheryl, glad I caught you, I’ll take Isaac from here.” Dr. Deaton said walking out from her office.

“Oh of course Dr. Deaton, just call one of us when you want to return him to his room.” Cheryl said as she waved to Isaac and walked off.

Dr. Deaton moved behind Isaac and pushed him down the hall to an open hospital room.

Dr. Deaton closed the door after them and helped Isaac on to the hospital bed.

She pulled out a stethoscope and checked his heartbeat.

“So, how have you been feeling?” She asked as she checked his blood pressure.

“I have been feeling fine; I still don’t have much of a memory.” He told her.

She checked his ears. “Well everything looks fine.”

Dr. Deaton sat down and wrote down her report for the day.

“What can you remember?” She asked

“I can remember a few days back and some people’s names, mostly Scott’s.” He scratched his head, “I still can’t remember the accident.”

Dr. Deaton nodded. “That’s normal you are probably experiencing post-traumatic stress disorder, have you been experiencing any headaches, how is your arm feeling?”

“No headaches and my arm hurts a little but it’s fine.” He answered

She nodded. “I see, how are things going with your roommate and the nurses is everything ok there?” She said looking up and into his eyes.

“Things are going good, the nurses treat me well.” He looked down and smiled shyly. “I really get along with Scott, he’s a great guy.”

She smiled. “Scott is a very special boy.”

She wrote down some final notes and stood up. “Ok Isaac, everything looks good, I will return you to your room now.”

The ride back to the room was quiet and quick.

As Isaac was wheeled into the room he took note of Scott asleep in his bed.

“If you want Isaac I can help you into bed.” She said

“If it’s all the same I would like to stay out for a while.” He said

Dr. Deaton nodded and helped him to the chair in the corner. “Remember call if you need anything.”

Isaac nodded and drew his attention back to Scott. His face was peaceful and a small smile shown on his mouth.

Isaac sighed quietly and leaned back in the chair. He gave a small yawn and slowly closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

“Isaac!” Scott screamed, “Isaac are you there?”

Isaac blinked his tired eyes.

“Isaac, I can’t see, are you there?” Scott yelled

Isaac shook off the shroud of sleepiness and focused his attention on Scott. “I’m right here Scott.”

Scott’s eyes moved around the room. “I can’t see, where are you!” He screamed growing frantic.

Isaac stood up and walked to the bed.

He lifted his good arm up and cupped Scott’s face. “I’m right here, Scott.”

“It’s so dark, I can’t see.” Scott said as tears filled his eyes.

Isaac wiped his tears away.

“I can’t see!” Scott screamed

“Shhh Scott it’s ok.” Isaac said

Scott tried to pull away but he was too weak. “You don’t even know what it’s like to not see!” He screamed at Isaac.

Isaac pulled back and grabbed his hand. “Maybe I don’t but I’m still here.”

Scott nodded. “Can you distract me at least?”

Isaac nodded and began to hum and then began to sing. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you’ll never know dear how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Scott finally began to calm down. Isaac wiped away his remaining tears.

“Feel better?” Isaac asked

“Yeah and my vision is coming back.” Scott said rubbing his eyes.

“Scott what is really wrong with you?” Isaac asked “Why won’t you tell me?”

“I did tell you!” Scott said. “What else do you need to know?”

“How about why you keep losing your vision and why you’re always so tired.” He squeezed Scott’s hand.

“You don’t need to know, we’re only roommates.” Scott said coldly

Isaac frowned at the words. “I’m sorry, I guess I am getting to close, I’ll drop it.” Isaac dropped his hand and walked back to his bed.

Scott opened his mouth but closed it and frowned sadly. This was for the best.

The rest of the afternoon went by in silence. Scott wanted to say something but didn’t know what to say.

Isaac didn’t want to bother Scott so he said nothing.

They tucked into bed right after dinner still in silence.

Scott opened his mouth to set things right but didn’t know what to say.

“Goodnight.” Isaac said

“Yeah goodnight.” Scott replied

Isaac slept restlessly and it wasn’t surprising when he was woken by Scott whispering his name.

“What is it, Scott?” Isaac said frowning.

“I’m sorry for what I said, I didn’t mean it.” Scott said

Isaac sighed. “No, Scott you’re right we don’t know each other so we shouldn’t have to know anything about each other.”

Scott frowned. “I’ve never been this close to anyone in my trips or stays to the hospital and it kinda scared me.”

Isaac nodded. “That’s not surprising, it scared me too but I like being near you.”

Scott smiled. “I like you too but I’m sorry to say I lied.”

Isaac frowned. “About what?”

“I’m not getting better.” He said

“Scott what do you have?” Isaac asked

“I do have cancer but I also have a brain tumor, which is why my vision keeps going.” He told Isaac.

Isaac nodded. “I can see why you didn’t want to tell me.”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to scare you, I was admitted to the hospital 6 months ago because I kept losing my vision and it was dangerous for me to drive, I was also growing more tired thanks to the cancer, they gave me six months and that’s up.” He said. “I didn’t want to get attached to someone I was gonna lose in a matter of weeks or days.”

Isaac moved out of bed and pulled the chair next to Scott’s bed. “Some time is better than no time at all.” He said grabbing Scott’s hand

“I’m going to pass tonight, Isaac.” He said squeezing Isaac’s hand. “I can just feel it.”

Isaac nodded sadly. “I kinda had the same feeling.”

“Will you stay by me tonight?” Scott asked

Isaac smiled. “Yeah I will, I’ll be right here.”

“Good, I’m gonna head back to bed if that’s ok.” Scott said.

Isaac nodded and leaned his head against the bedside and let himself fall asleep never loosening his grip on Scott’s hand.

Isaac didn’t wake back up until early in the morning.

Scott’s hand was cold and he wasn’t breathing.

Tears gathered in Isaac’s eyes as he let out a shaky breath.

He reached over Scott’s body and pushed the call button.

He held Scott’s hand until the nurses came to take him away.

Isaac smiled sadly as the body was taken away.

Later that day Isaac was informed that he would be released to the care of his sister tomorrow.

The day and night seemed to go by in a blur.

Isaac was packing up his things. He finished putting away the last of his things when his eyes wandered over to the empty bed.

Two new patients would be moved to this room and a new story would begin.

Erica entered the room. “Hey, Boyd is waiting outside are you ready?”

Isaac took one last look at the bed and grabbed his bag. 

“Yeah I am.” He said giving her a smile and following her out of the room and out of the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to write a second part with Scott's funeral, so here it is!

Isaac limped along side Erica. “Are you sure about this, sis?”

Erica sighed and pulled Isaac towards the shopping mall.

“Listen little brother, you still don’t have all your memory back and your doctor’s appointment isn’t for another few hours so we have plenty of time.” Erica explained.

“But I haven’t been out of the house since I got home for the hospital.” He looked around, unsure. “I’m not ready.”

Erica gave him a sympathetic look. “I know you are scared Isaac but you need to get out sometime.”

Isaac looked down sadly. “You’re right, I can do this.”

He looked up determined. “I can do this.”

“Isaac!” Isaac screeched and hid behind Erica.

Erica looked at her brother sadly and turned her attention to who yelled for him, glaring softly.

Stiles laughed nervously. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

Isaac came out from behind Erica. “Stiles?”

Stiles smiled big. “That’s me!”

“What are you doing here?” Questioned Isaac.

“Oh right, I just came to get a suit.” Stiles explained.

Isaac gave him a confused look. “Why do you need a suit?”

Stiles’ expression fell slightly. “Scott’s funeral.”

“Oh, right…” Isaac said with a frown.

Stiles smiled at the boy softly. “I am glad I found you though, Scott wanted you to be at his funeral.”

“Me?” Isaac asked surprised.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, he had called me the day before he passed and told me to ask you to come.”

“But I couldn’t, he needs to be surrounded by people who loved him.” Isaac reasoned.

Isaac shook his head. “No, I couldn’t.”

Stiles frowned. “I wouldn’t ask if I thought Scott wasn’t serious, please, you made his last few days on earth better.”

Isaac looked at Stiles and then at Erica.

His sister smiled. “Do you want to be there?”

Isaac thought for a bit and then nodded. “I will be there, thank you.”

“Thank you for being there for my brother.” Stiles replied.

Isaac nodded.

_______________________________________________________

Talia helped Isaac fix his tie. “Are you sure about this?” She asked.

Isaac nodded. “I need some closure and I need to see him laid to rest.”

Talia sighed. “I am just glad you agreed to take your cousin with you, I wouldn’t like you going alone.”

Talia stepped back and admired him.

“You are a very strapping young man.” She said with a smile.

Isaac smiled. “Thank you, is Derek ready?”

Derek stepped in, dressed up. “I am, let’s go.”

Isaac nodded and followed Derek to the car.

__________________________________________________________

Derek drove to the cemetery.  “Are you sure about this?”

Isaac turned his eyes away from the window. “Yeah I am.”

Derek sighed. “I just don’t want you to break down or regret this later.”

“I won’t.” Isaac told him. “It may hurt but I need to do this.”

Derek parked and put his hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “Ok, I am here, just say if you want to go and we will go.”

Isaac nodded. “Ok, thank you.”

Derek nodded and unlocked the car so they could both get out and they slowly walked up to the gravesite.

Isaac followed quietly, looking around at the other graves.

He tried to avoid looking ahead, dreading what he will see.

Derek stopped causing Isaac to run into him.

“Sorry.” He said.

Derek smiled sympathetically and moved so Isaac could see the grave site.

Isaac’s breath caught in his throat.

It might have been weird to say but the grave site was beautiful and the coffin was amazingly intricate.

Isaac felt tears prick at his eyes, he closed them, hoping to stop the tears from falling.

A warm hand soon lay on his shoulder.

Isaac opened his eyes and saw Stiles, smiling softly.

“You know it’s ok to cry, right?” He asked and hugged Isaac.

Isaac nodded and buried his head into Stiles’ shoulder, letting out a soft sob.

Stiles rubbed his back soothingly and pulled back to wipe the tears off Isaac’s cheeks.

“Come sit, the service will start soon.” Stiles told them and gestured to two empty seats.

Isaac recognized Allison and John and gave them a small wave. He also gave a small smile to the lady sitting next to John who he assumed was Scott’s mom.

Isaac sat down in the furthest seat, letting Derek sit between him and Stiles.

He listened intently as the priest performed the Eulogy.

“So now we lay Scott Michael McCall to rest but first some of his family and friends would like to speak.” The priest stepped down and motioned for John to take the stand.

Many people shared stories of Scott, some happy and some sad but Isaac smiled at each one of them.

He learnt that Scott and he had so much more in common then Isaac would have expected.

They both played Lacrosse, they both loved Mexican food and they both had bad moments in their life that lead to the great moments in their lives.

Last one to speak was Stiles.

He started off with the story of Scott falling out of a tree because Stiles told him that you can get rich by climbing a tree because there is gold at the top of a tree.

The story caused Isaac to laugh hard.

He could imagine the scene perfectly in his head.

Stiles shared a few more facts about Scott before pausing briefly and then smiling.

“I would like everyone to know that Scott wasn’t as strong as he appeared.” Stiles explained. “In fact before he met a certain person he was miserable, he prayed for death.”

Stiles sighed sadly and smiled. “But then Isaac Lahey showed up.”

Isaac gasped in surprise at the mention of him and Scott.

“After Isaac showed up at the hospital with a broken arm and a bad memory Scott’s mood immediately lifted.” Stiles continued. “He really started to act like the Scott he used to be.”

Isaac began to tear up as the memories of their time together flooded his thoughts.

“He even called me and said that even though they had just met he thought he loved Isaac.” Stiles explained. “And I believed him because I could see it.”

Stiles smiled at Isaac in the crowd. “Unfortunately love cannot stop death but I think I speak for Scott and the rest of his family when I say thank you to Isaac for being there for him in his final hours, thank you.”

Stiles smiled and stepped down and the crowd applauded him.

He rubbed Isaac’s shoulder soothingly as he passed him.

Isaac nodded in acknowledgement to Stiles.

The priest stepped up to the podium again. “Thank you all, we will now lay the body to rest.”

The group rose and watched Scott’s coffin lowered into the ground.

Stiles and his family threw a few flowers in the grave.

“May you rest in peace, Scott McCall.” The priest stated. “If you will all relocate to the church, the family have set up a lunch.”

The group clattered and slowly moved to the church.

Isaac waited until all the other guests besides Derek, Stiles and he were gone.

Isaac wiped his eyes and slowly approached the grave.

“I love you too Scott.” Isaac said, tearing up. “I will always love you.”

He bent down and kissed the tombstone. “Rest in peace, maybe I will see you again someday.”

He turned back to Derek and Stiles.

The pair smiled at him.

“Let’s go eat.” Said Stiles.

“Let’s.” Isaac agreed and began to follow the two towards the church.

Once Stiles and Derek were a little ways ahead arguing about something, Isaac turned back to the grave.

He could have sworn he saw Scott smiling at him and he smiled back.

“Goodbye Scott.” He whispered before running to catch up with Stiles and Derek.

 


End file.
